Trick Or Treat
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: The Impossibles contend with the return of their old foe, Cronella Critch the Tricky Witch
1. Danalleah Critch

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Introducing another new character in this one. Her name is Danalleah Critch, who is the daughter of the Impossibles' foe, Cronella Critch the Tricky Witch (which was one of my favorite episodes of the original cartoon). As always, The Impossibles, Big D, and Cronella Critch, are HB's, everyone else is mine._

* * *

It was just a normal, October day in the suburbs of Megatropolis. Or as normal as it could possibly get in the home Mathilda Templeton. Mathilda (or "Tillie" for short) was sitting in her kitchen, trying to enjoy a good cup of tea, but it was difficult, as there was a ton of noise coming from her attic. It had been going on for about half an hour now. The thing was, the local community center was holding a Halloween party, and the Impossibles had been asked to perform, but they (and their friends Shawn and FG) had to find costumes. So they decided to hit the home of Fluey's "aunt." Fluey uses the term loosely because Tillie was not his real aunt, but his guardian before the whole chemistry class accident that gave him, Multi, and Coiley super powers.

"Your aunt sure has got a lot of great stuff in here," Shawn said.

"Yeah, she used to be a costume designer for a movie company," Fluey replied, pulling a Dracula cape out of a trunk, and trying it on. "Hey, not bad. I wonder if Aunt Tillie's got any fangs to go with this?"

"While you're looking for fangs," FG said, putting on a pair of black cat ears. "See if you can find the tail that goes with these ears."

"I don't get why we just can't go as our superhero identities," Coiley said.

"It'd be too obvious," Fluey said, shrugging. "People'll start getting the connection."

"They're already starting to get the connection," Multi said, pulling a plastic pirate cutlass from the trunk, and then waving it around.

"Oooh, I've got the perfect dress I can wear with this hat!" Shawn shouted, grabbing a black witch's hat from the trunk.

"Come on, Coiley," FG said, digging for the cat's tail in the trunk. "This is supposed to be fun."

"All right," Coiley said. "Let's see what your aunt's got in here."

As the five-some was digging through the old trunk, things were brewing in the woods outside of Megatropolis. Literally. In an old, run down house, a black cat stood over a bubbling cauldron, stirring the contents inside of it.

"Meow," she said. "Once I finish my witch's brew, I'll turn back to my old self. I can't wait seven years for this spell to wear off!"

The cat climbed up to the edge of the cauldron, and began lapping up the contents. Then, she jumped down from from the cauldron. Two seconds later, she was surrounded by a puff of smoke. When it cleared, the cat became human . . . . sort of. Actually, the cat had turned back into Cronella Critch, the Tricky Witch. She had tangled with the Impossibles before, and as a result, ended up being turned into a cat for seven years. She was intending on turning them into cats, but Multi had deflected her brew with his shield, and sent it right back at her.

"Ahhhh!" she sighed. "Finally! Now I can work on getting my revenge on those Impossibles!"

Cronella went to her spell book, and began looking for the perfect spell, when she suddenly heard noises outside. It sounded like a bat. She opened her window, and indeed, a purple bat flew inside. It flapped around a little, and in a puff of purple smoke, the bat turned into a pretty blond haired, blue eyed teenage girl, about fourteen years old. She wore a gold and purple dress, white boots, and a black witch's hat. Cronella looked at her and then groaned.

"Oh, spiderwebs," she muttered. "Danalleah Critch, what _are_ you doing here?!"

"I came to see you," the girl said. "School's out for the holiday, so I came to spend it with you, Mother."

"Darn private witch's schools," Cronella grumbled. "They can't keep them in the dorms for the holidays."

Cronella didn't like uninvited guests, even if they were family. Fourteen years ago, Cronella had gotten involved with a vampire in Transylvania for a one night stand, which resulted in Danalleah. Danalleah was part vampire, and part witch, but she was more witch than vampire, since she didn't have the urge to suck blood, and she could also go out in the daytime. But she was able to turn herself into a bat, and back again. The minute she was old enough, Cronella sent her to a private school for witches, so she wouldn't be bothered by her, but every now and then, Danalleah would drop in on her mother, much to her dismay.

"Well, if you're going to stick around, make yourself useful, girlie," she said. "I've lost a lot of my powers and I need to get them back again. I need you to help me gather ingredients."

"Of course, Mother," Danalleah said. "But how did you lose your powers? The only way a witch can lose their powers is if they get turned into a cat. Did you turn yourself into a cat, Mother?"

"No, you brainless bubblehead!" Cronella yelled. "It was those insufferable Impossibles! I was going to turn the three of _them_ into cats, and they turned the tables on me! Now don't just stand there looking stupid. We've got a lot of work to do!"

"Yes, Mother," Danalleah said. Cronella gave her a list, and went to her cauldron.

"I want you to bring me everything on this list," she said. "And don't you dare forget anything, either!"

"Yes, Mother," Danalleah said, and she took the list, and turned herself into a bat. Then she flew out the window to get started.

"That girl will never amount to anything," Cronella grumbled. "She'd lose her own head if it weren't attached to her neck."

Meanwhile, the Impossibles, Shawn, and FG had found all the bits and pieces of their costumes for the party. They were heading for the Impossi-Mobile when Coiley's guitar began beeping.

"Uh oh," he said, taking the guitar. "Must be Big D."

"Wrong, fellas," Big D's secretary, Phyllis Dawson, said. "It's me. We've just received word that Cronella Critch is back to her old, tricky self again."

"Has it been seven years already?" Fluey asked. "My, how time flies."

"No, according to our snitch's report," Phyllis said. "She was able to mix a brew that reversed the spell that turned her into a cat. She hasn't tried anything yet, but we'll keep you posted. I'm mainly warning you boys to be on the look out. You know how these criminals are. They always hold a grudge."

"Don't worry, we'll be on guard," Multi said.

That night, while the Impossibles were rehearsing for their gig, Coiley's guitar began beeping again.

"Twice in one day," Fluey commented. "They're on a roll."

"What's up, chief?" Coiley asked, as the picture faded in.

"A break in Megatropolis Museum," Big D said. "You know what to do."

"Right chief!" the Impossibles shouted in unison, and in a flash (and we still can't figure out how the heck they do it), the singing Impossibles turned into the superhero Impossibles.

"Rally ho!" they shouted, and raced for the museum in the Impossi-Mobile.


	2. Going Bats

The Impossibles arrived at the museum, and right away, noticed the break in point. There was a small hole smashed in the window.

"Who could fit through that?" Coiley asked.

"Normally, I'd say the Sinister Speck," Fluey said. "But the hole's too big for him. I'll go in first and unlock the doors for you guys, then we'll search."

"Right," Coiley and Multi said in unison.

Fluey converted into liquid, and went in through the hole in the window. Then he went to the front doors and unlocked them. Coiley and Multi walked into the museum, and they searched around to see what had been stolen. To their surprise, it didn't look like anything.

"You'd think there'd be something stolen around here," Multi said.

"Wait a minute," Fluey said. "Look over there in the space exhibit."

The boys looked, and saw a bat, trying to fly off with a rock from the moon that space travellers had brought back recently.

"A bat?" Coiley asked.

"Come on, let's get it!" Multi shouted. "Rally ho!"

Multi duplicated forward and tried to swat the bat with his shield, but the bat began screeching and few upwards with the rock. Multi duplicated himself up to catch it, but the bat swooped at him, dropped the rock, and began pulling at his hair with it's feet.

"Hey!" Multi shouted, trying to swat at the bat. "Get this overgrown rat out of my hair!"

"I'll get it, Multi," Coiley said, stretching his arm forward, and tried to grab the bat. It screeched, and bit him in the hand.

"Ow!" Coiley shouted. "I hope that thing doesn't have rabies!"

"Let's see how far our flying friend can get when his wings are wet!" Fluey shouted. "Rally ho-ho!"

Fluey converted from solid to liquid, and shot forward. The bat flew towards him, grabbed his goggles with it's feet, and pulled them forward. Then, it let go, and Fluey's goggles were snapped back into his face.

"Ouch!" Fluey shouted. "Oooh, man, that hurt!"

The bat let out a girlish giggle, picked up a bag, and flew away. Fluey adjusted his goggles, and ran after the bat. Multi and Coiley followed. They managed to trace the bat outside, but they lost sight of it.

"Where'd that flying rodent get to?" Fluey asked.

"I don't know," Coiley said, picking up something off the ground. "But it dropped the moon rock."

"We'll take it back to the museum tomorrow," Multi said.

The bat, in the meantime, flew into the woods, and in a puff of purple smoke, turned into Danalleah. She pulled out the list, and then the bag.

"Let's see here," she said. "Fly thighs, lizard gizzards, whale tails, bee knees, bear hairs, eel heels, crow toes, spider eyebrows, and the moon rock. But . . . where's the rock? Oh broomsticks, I must've dropped it! I'd better go get it or else Mother will be very angry with me!"

One puff of purple smoke later, Danalleah transformed herself back into a bat, and flew off, retracing her steps, trying to locate the moon rock. She spent the rest of the night, and the rest of the next day trying to find it, but she couldn't.

"Oh hexes!" she shouted as she flapped around. "I can't find it! Those stupid boys I ran into must have returned it already! I'd better go back to the museum and get it!"

Danalleah flew back to the museum, and snuck in through a vent. She went all around the space exhibit, but the moon rock wasn't there, either. She exited the museum, and continued her search, when suddenly, someone grabbed her in midair, and that someone was Cronella Critch.

"What is taking you so long?!" she demanded.

"You told me to get everything on the list, Mother," Danalleah said. "But I've misplaced the moon rock."

"You've misplaced the moon rock?!" Cronella screeched. "Well, you'd better find it and bring it back!"

"Yes, Mother. I will, Mother!"

Cronella let go, and Danalleah flapped off. She came to the community center, and saw a bunch of people going in. And a lot of them happened to be ghosts, witches, and monsters.

"Hmm, I wonder if there was some sort of get together that I didn't know about?" she asked. "I'd better look into this."

Danalleah hovered closer to the ground, and turned herself back into her human form. Then she walked inside of the community center, and looked around. There was an assortment of strange creatures inside. Witches, wizards, black cats, Frankenstein monsters, vampires, princesses, werewolves . . . . you name it. Danalleah was a bit speechless.

Meanwhile, the Impossibles, plus Shawn and FG, were setting up for the Impossibles' set.

"Did you guys return that moon rock yet?" Shawn asked.

"Nah, we didn't have a chanth to," Fluey said. "We've been buthy all day with reherthalth and helping thet thingth up for the party."

"What?" Shawn asked.

"He said we were busy with rehearsals and helping set up for the party that we didn't get a chance to return the moon rock yet," Coiley, who had decided to come to the party as a Frankenstein monster, said.

"I wish you hadn't found those fangs in your aunt's attic, Fluey," Multi commented.

"What kind of vampire would I be if I didn't have the fangth?" Fluey asked.

"How are you going to sing with those fangs in your mouth, anyway?" FG asked.

"I'll improvithe," Fluey said.

"Well, improvise quick," Shawn said. "Time to get the show on the road."

"Right," Fluey said. "Let'th hit the bandthtand and thtart thinging."

"What?!" Shawn shouted.

"Fluey, take those teeth out of your mouth!" Multi shouted. "We can't understand a word you're saying!"

"All right, all right," Fluey grumbled, taking the vampire fangs out of his mouth.

"Besides," Coiley said. "If you leave those things in, you'll be lithpig and thpitting all over the microphone."

"Yeah, very funny, Coiley," Fluey said, wiping his eye. "Just do me a favor. Say it, don't spray it."

The others laughed, and the boys got to the bandstand and began playing. Everyone in the community center started to dance. Danalleah just stared at them all as if they were crazy. Then she walked closer to the bandstand, and stared at the Impossibles. Then she caught sight of Fluey. And she found she couldn't take her eyes off him. Fluey felt like he was being stared at, so he glanced around, and spotted Danalleah looking up and making goo-goo eyes at him. It made him a little uneasy, but he kept on playing anyway. Once they were finished with their set, the boys separated while someone put some music on the stereo system. Immediately, Multi and Shawn hit the dance floor. Coiley and FG followed them. Fluey just sat on the sidelines, watching them. He saw Danalleah walk up to him, and he stood up.

"Hi, hot stuff," she said. "Want to dance?"

"Yeah, why not?" Fluey said, shrugging. He and Danalleah walked out onto the dance floor and began dancing. Danalleah was doing a version of the classic Twist.

"This is called the Transylvanian Twist," she said.

"I thought they changed the offical dance to the Monster Mash," Fluey commented.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Okay."

"If you're a vampire, what happened to your fangs?"

"My friends made me take them out. They couldn't understand what I was saying if I left 'em in."

"Take them out?"

"Yeah, you know, fake fangs."

"Oh. So what part of Transylvania are you from?"

"What?!"

Fluey stopped dancing, and gave this girl a weird look. Danalleah was a bit flustered at his reaction, so she cleared her throat, and tried again.

"My name's Danalleah," she said.

"Danalleah?" Fluey repeated. "Wild name. But I'm one to talk. Mine's Fluey."

"You must not be from Transylvania, then."

"Uhh, no, I'm not."

"But all the vampires I know are from Transylvania. And all the vampires I know don't wear fake fangs."

"Okay . . . . we've got a live one here."

"Also, I find it very strange to see all these witches and ghosts and monsters here. And these witches . . . . I've never seen any of them before . . . . and none of the witches from my troop are here . . . . not to mention I keep seeing giant cats around."

"Okay, that does it. I don't know who you are, or what you've been drinking, but you're really creeping me out. Sheesh, some people take these costume parties _waaaayyyy_ too seriously!"

"Costume party?"

Fluey left Danalleah standing there, and went back to the bandstand. She ran after him, but stopped when she saw him open his guitar case. Inside was the moon rock. Danalleah then realized something. This cute vampire she had her eye on wasn't a vampire at all. He was the boy with the green wetsuit and the goggles she ran into at the museum. She realized something else, too. The other two boys in the band were the same boys that stopped her from getting the moon rock at the museum. Danalleah had to get it now, but she didn't necessarily want to run over and just grab it. So, she ran outside, and turned herself into a bat. Then she flew back into the community center, and straight into Fluey's face, in order to get him away from his guitar case.

"Hey!" he shouted, trying to wave the flying rodent out of his face. Danalleah ended up pushing him to the edge of the stage, and caused him to fall off of it. CRASH! Danalleah hated to do that, but she had to get that rock.

"Hey, Fluey, you all right?" Coiley asked as he and the others ran over.

"Yeah," Fluey said, standing up. "But take a look."

"It's that bat again," Multi said.

"You guys better do the quick change thing," Shawn said. "FG and I will cover for you."

"Right," Coiley said. He and Multi regrouped with Fluey, and the three of them ducked backstage so they wouldn't be seen. They didn't want to reveal their secret identity in a room full of people, that was for sure.


	3. Abduction

Moments later, the Impossibles emerged from backstage.

"Okay, you refugee from a Dracula movie!" Fluey shouted, just as Danalleah picked up the rock. "Drop that rock!"

"Well, if you insist," Danalleah said. She flew into the air, and dropped the rock. It bounced right off Fluey's head and hit the floor. Danalleah picked it up, and started to fly off with it.

"Ow!" Fluey shouted. "Boy, I gotta learn to watch what I say around these crooks."

"Did that bat just talk?" Coiley asked.

"I wonder if it's Cronella Critch in disguise?" Multi said.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Fluey said. "After that bat!"

The Impossibles took off after Danalleah. She saw them coming after her and groaned.

"Don't these guys ever quit?" she asked. "I'll just have to show them!"

Danalleah flew into the air, and then came zooming back down again. The Impossibles ducked, and that caused Danalleah to misaim, slightly, and she slammed right into a tree.

"Ouch!" she yelled, and the moon rock went flying.

"Rally ho!" Coiley shouted, springing into the air. He caught the moon rock, and came back down.

"I got the rock, fellas," he said.

"Now let's take care of the bat," Multi said.

"I'm outta here!" Danalleah shouted, and she began flapping furiously in order to escape. She managed to get away into the woods before the Impossibles could catch her.

"Well, we'll never find her now," Fluey said.

"We might as well go back to the party," Coiley said. "We've still got a gig to finish." Fluey and Multi agreed, and they went back to the community center.

Danalleah, in the meantime, had arrived back at Cronella's cottage. She was mixing the ingredients Danalleah had brought back already to restore her powers. Danalleah flew in through the window, and transformed herself back.

"It's about time," Cronella said. "Did you get the moon rock back?"

"No, Mother," Danalleah said, catching her breath.

"Why not?!"

"These three guys stopped me. Both times. I couldn't get it."

"Three guys? The Impossibles! I might have known! Ooooh, when I get a hold of them I'll . . . . . and as for you, Danalleah, I ought to turn you into a mouse just for trying my patience!"

"No, Mother, wait! Give me another chance, I promise, I promise I'll get your moon rock. I'll go get it tomorrow morning and bring it back here right away."

"Well . . . . all right. But if I don't get that moon rock by tomorrow, I'll definitely turn you into a mouse! Or worse!"

"Yes, Mother."

The next day, Danalleah was about to leave the cottage. Cronella was stirring her mixture in her cauldron.

"Remember, girlie," she said. "This is your last chance! If I don't get that rock . . . ."

"I know, Mother," Danalleah said. "And don't worry, I promise, I'll get the rock."

Danalleah turned herself into a bat, and flew off. Cronella watched her go. She gave her daughter a good ten minute start, and then went to get her broom.

"I'm not taking chances this time," she said. "I'm not about to let my bubble brain of a daughter louse this up again! If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!"

Cronella took off out the window herself, and cackled. She was going to get that moon rock if it was the last thing she did.

Meanwhile, Danalleah approached the house of Tillie Templeton. She saw Fluey sitting on by a tree. She landed on one of the branches and changed back into a girl. Fluey looking at the moon rock, and wondering what in the world a bat would want with it in the first place. As he was pondering this, the tree branch Danalleah was on started to crack, and then it broke. Danalleah fell, and landed right in Fluey's lap.

"Ooh!" he groaned. "Hey!"

"Good morning, starshine," Danalleah said with a giggle.

"Yeah, sure, good morning," Fluey said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd drop in."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed. "But how'd you drop in like that literally?"

"Fluey, _please_! A girl is entitled to some secrets! So what are you up to, rock and roll?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you're holding a rock, aren't you? Are you gonna roll it, too?"

"Oh brother."

Danalleah took the rock out of Fluey's hand, and held it.

"I collect rocks," she said. "I've never seen one like this before. Do you think I could have it?"

"I don't think so," Fluey said. "The guys and I are gonna take it back to the museum."

"Oh, I'll take it back for you."

"Well . . . ."

Suddenly, a broom flew in from overhead. Both Fluey and Danalleah jumped to their feet and saw Cronella Critch coming in for a landing.

"I hate to break this up," she said. "But I want that rock!"

"Cronella Critch!" Fluey shouted.

"So glad you remember me, Fluid Man," Cronella said, snatching the rock from Danalleah's hands. "This is the final ingredient I need to restore my powers!"

"Not if I can help it!" Fluey shouted, even though he knew he couldn't change to his superhero form without Multi and Coiley. All three of them had to be together to change. He knew it would give Cronella a chance to escape, but he figured he, Multi, and Coiley would be able to track her down.

But Cronella seemed to be one step ahead. She took her bag of tricks out, and pulled out a handful of some kind of sand. She tossed it into Fluey's face.

"Hey!" he shouted. Then he suddenly felt sleepy. "What's going on? I'm so tired all of a sudden . . . ."

Without so much as another word, Fluey fell to the ground, in a deep sleep. Cronella laughed, handed the rock to Danalleah, and pulled Fluey off the ground.

"That should hold him for the time being," she said. "My magic sleep dust never fails. He'll be asleep long enough for us to make our getaway, Danalleah. But we'll have to take him with us, to make sure he doesn't tell the other two after he wakes up."

"But Mother . . . ." Danalleah started.

"Don't 'but Mother' me! Those Impossibles can't turn into their superhero alter egos unless all three of them are together! We have to take this one with us! Now let's fly before the other two show up!"

"Yes, Mother."

In a puff of purple smoke, Danalleah turned herself into a bat, and Cronella took to the air on her broom, cackling as she and Danalleah flew back to her cottage. However, they weren't going to go unnoticed. As Cronella was flying over head, Shawn and FG were coming down the road on FG's motorized scooter. FG saw the tricky witch in the air, and stopped.

"Hey, isn't that the bat from the community center up there?" she asked.

"Yeah," Shawn said. "And it looks like it's following that witch . . . . and look! She's got Fluey!"

"We'd better get Multi and Coiley and fast!"

"Right. Punch it, FG!"

"Rally ho!" the girls shouted, as FG slammed on the gas.

As the girls were racing down the road, Fluey was starting to come to his senses. He saw a large, bubbling cauldron in the middle of the room. He also noticed he had been tied to a chair. If he were in his superhero form, he would have been able to escape easily, just by converting to liquid and slipping out of the ropes. But he was unable to do that in his rock and roller form, and Cronella knew it. All he could do was try to get himself untied. As he was trying at least to get his wrists free, Danalleah came into the room.

"Danalleah, am I glad to see you!" Fluey shouted. "Hurry and untie me. We've got to get out of here fast!"

"Ummm . . . . ." Danalleah said, hesitantly. Before she could say anything else, Cronella came in.

"Now, maybe I can get this show on the road!" she cackled. Then she turned to Fluey. "And I see you're not so smug without your super powers!"

"Just wait, Cronella," Fluey said. "You can't stop the Impossibles so easy."

"It won't matter," Cronella went on. "As soon as I get that moon rock into my cauldron, I'll have my powers back, and then, you three will be history!"

Cronella cackled and then turned to Danalleah.

"All right, dearie, hand over the rock," she said.

"Don't do it, Danalleah!" Fluey shouted.

"Oh keep quiet," Cronella said. "Danalleah will do exactly what I tell her to do, won't you, my dear?"

"Danalleah, don't listen to her!" Fluey shouted. "She's just tricky witch!"

"I already know," Danalleah said, taking out the rock. "And I have to do what she tells me to do, Fluey."

"Why?" Fluey asked.

"Because . . . . because she's my mother."


	4. Fluid Frog

Fluey just stared at Danalleah. He couldn't believe what she just said.

"She's your _what_?!" he shouted the minute he got his wits back.

"And . . . . I'm a witch, too," Danalleah went on. "Well, half witch anyway. My father's a vampire. Remember that bat you and your friends kept meeting up with?"

"You mean that was you?"

Danalleah nodded sheepishly, and gave Cronella the moon rock. Cronella cackled, and she threw it into her cauldron. The goop inside began bubbling like crazy. Then, the steam began to surround Cronella, until it appeared she disappeared through it. By the time the smoke had cleared, her powers had been restored, however, she had to leave the goop in the cauldron sit for a good hour before they were back permanently.

"Now that my powers are back," she said, walking towards Fluey, "it's time I took care of a little matter at hand. I know you Impossibles can't transform unless all three of you are together. I'll fix it so the three of you will _never_ become your superhero identities ever again!"

"No, Mother!" Danalleah shouted, grabbing Cronella's arm. "Please, please, Mother, don't hurt him!"

"You don't want me to hurt him?" Cronella asked. "And why not? Is it possible that you _like_ this boy?"

"Well . . . ." Danalleah said, wringing her hands.

"You mean to tell me you've fallen for an Impossible?!" Cronella shouted, turning her attention away from Fluey, and to Danalleah. "Danalleah Critch! My daughter! My own flesh and blood! You've fallen for one of my worst enemies?!"

Cronella looked like she wanted to strangle Danalleah for this one. Danalleah just started backing into the wall. It was about all she could do. She didn't have much magic in her system, and she wasn't sure if she even wanted to attempt using it on her mother. But at least Cronella was distracted. Fluey managed to work his wrists out of the ropes. From there, he managed to pull his arm free, and then he was able to untie himself. He had to get Multi and Coiley, but before he could do anything, Cronella grabbed his arm.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

"Actually, I was just leaving," Fluey said.

"Nice try, Fluid Man," Cronella said, laughing. "Or maybe I should say . . . . ."

Cronella grabbed her broom and twirled it around a little. Then she pointed it directly at Fluey. A beam of light shot out of it, and surrounded the black-haired teenager. When it subsided, there was a frog sitting on the floor where Fluey had been standing moments before.

"Fluey!" Danalleah gasped.

"Fluid Frog!" Cronella cackled, finishing up her sentence.

"_Ribbit, ribbit_," Fluey croaked. "Hey, what the heck did you just do?!"

"Oh Mother, how could you?!" Danalleah wailed, picking up the teenager-turned-frog. "Oh, Fluey, I'm so sorry! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think so," Fluey said. "_Ribbit!_ Except for that. _Ribbit!_ Think you can change me back?"

"No, I can't. Only Mother can do that. I can't counteract any of her spells."

"You know, Danalleah, I should think about getting dinner on the table," Cronella said. "Let me think. How about . . . . frog's legs!"

"I'm outta here!" Fluey shouted, hopping out of Danalleah's hands. Cronella just cackled and went chasing after him, until she cornered him.

"I've got you now!" she shouted.

"Hold it, Mother!" Danalleah shouted. Cronella turned around and saw Danalleah, as a bat, hovering over her cauldron with a screw in her feet.

"Danalleah, _what_ in the world are you doing?!" Cronella shouted.

"Change him back, Mother, or I'll drop this in your cauldron," Danalleah said. "I know this particular spell. If I drop this in the cauldron, your powers are history!"

"You wouldn't do that to your own mother, would you?!"

"Not if you change him back!"

Cronella glared at Danalleah. This was the only time she's come remotely close to standing up to her. She didn't like it one bit. But she didn't necessarily want to lose her powers, either. So she turned towards Fluey, twirled her broom, and zapped. One puff of smoke later, Fluey had returned to his original form.

"You'd better get out of here, Fluey," Danalleah warned, still hovering over the cauldron. "Mother may have changed you back, but who's to say she won't try something different?"

"Wait a minute," Fluey said. "I thought you were on her side. I mean, you _did_ steal that rock from the museum, and she _is_ your mother . . . ."

"Never mind that now, Fluey! Just go!"

"Well . . . . I can't just run off and leave you hanging here, Danalleah."

"Fluey . . . ."

But before Danalleah could go on, Cronella swatted her with her broom as hard as she could. Danalleah sailed right into the wall. CRASH! The minute she hit the wall, she changed back into a girl.

"Danalleah!" Fluey shouted, and he started to run over to her to see if she was all right, but Cronella blocked him off and grabbed him by the arms.

"I'm through playing around," she said. "I'm going to take care of you once and for all!"

"Mother, no!" Danalleah begged, standing up. "Please, Mother, please, please, _please_ let him go!"

"I think not," Cronella cackled. "Once I get rid of this one, I'll take care of the other two!"

"All right, Mother," Danalleah said. "You asked for it!"

Danalleah turned herself into a bat and charged Cronella. She began yanking at her mother's hair with her feet as hard as she could, and she even started pulling with her teeth. Cronella began swatting at her, letting go of Fluey at the same time. Fluey had to act fast. He remembered Danalleah's threat of dropping that screw into the cauldron, which would disrupt the spell, and wipe out Cronella's powers. In fact, anything that went into the cauldron that wasn't on the list would disrupt the spell. Quickly, he took off one of his boots.

"Hey Cronella!" he shouted. "Trick or treat!"

And with that, Fluey hurled his boot at the cauldron. It was a direct hit. The goop began bubbling like crazy, and it began to over flow.

"No!" Cronella yelled. "My powers will be gone forever!"

"Come on, Danalleah, let's split!" Fluey shouted, grabbing Cronella's broom, so she wouldn't have a chance to make a getaway. Danalleah changed back to a girl, and both she and Fluey hopped on the broom and took off into the air, and out of the cottage, just as the cauldron exploded.

KA-BLAM!

Fluey and Danalleah then flew down to the wreckage. Cronella was sitting among the broken boards, turned cauldron, and what was left of the goop inside of it. She was slightly singed, but otherwise, fine.

"I'll get you for this, Fluid Man!" she shouted.

"How are you gonna do that?" Fluey asked. "You don't have any power left, and we've got your broom!"

"Not to mention the calvary has arrived," Danalleah said, as the Impossi-Mobile came up.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Fluey asked.

"The car broke down about halfway here," Shawn said. "You guys forgot to fill the gas tank."

"Well, you're are a little late," Fluey said, as Danalleah landed the broom. "Cronella's been taken care of, and all that's left to do is take her to jail."

That was all there was to it. As the Impossibles and their friends were leaving the police station, one officer grabbed Danalleah by the arm.

"Hold it there, missy," he said. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay and answer some questions."

"But officer, she's with us," Fluey said.

"I realize that, but there's a little matter of a break in at the museum," the officer said. "And since you filed the report under the name Danalleah Critch, we're going to have to look into this, considering you have the same last name as that tricky witch the boys brought in. That, and she told us she had a blond teenage girl as an accomplice who changed herself into a bat to break into the museum."

"Oooh, darn you, Mother," Danalleah muttered under her breath.

"Well, the museum thing was just doing Cronella's bidding," Fluey said. "Come on, she's a good kid."

But the policeman wouldn't listen. He just led Danalleah to another room. She looked over her shoulder at Fluey as the cop was taking her away. She had a pretty good idea how this was going to end. She would be tried, found guilty, and then sent to a reform school or something like that. She thought for certain she would never see Fluey again.


	5. What Becomes of the Broken Hearted

An entire week went by, and Fluey hadn't heard from Danalleah. He heard Cronella got ten years for burglary, kidnapping, and child abuse (he had mentioned Cronella whacked Danalleah with her broom as hard as she could), but that was about all. He didn't know the outcome of Danalleah's trial, and it was making him edgy.

"Come on, Fluey," Coiley said. "Cheer up. You told the DA the whole story. I mean, yeah, she robbed the museum, but she helped put her witch of a mother in jail. She'll probably get off easy."

"But why haven't we heard anything?!" Fluey shouted. "It's been a whole week! I think we would have heard something by now!"

Coiley didn't know what else to say. He just looked at Multi, who shrugged. Two days passed. Big D called the boys into his office for a meeting.

"Boys, I know you've been curious over the Danalleah Critch case," he said.

"Curious isn't the word, chief," Fluey said. "I've been _dying_ to know what happened! And if I don't find out soon, I'm gonna go bananas!"

"I think it might be a little late for that," Coiley whispered to Multi.

"I heard that, Coiley!" Fluey shouted.

"All right, all right, calm down, boys," Big D said, trying to restore a little order. "Now, the reason for the delay in the case is that the verdict was undecided until now. Phyllis, please send Miss Critch in."

"Yes, sir," Big D's secretary, Phyllis, said over the intercom. The door opened, and Danalleah walked inside. Fluey jumped up and ran over to her.

"Danalleah, I thought I'd never see you again!" he shouted.

"Me too," Danalleah said, taking Fluey's hands in hers. But she didn't sound, or look, very happy.

"What's the matter?" Fluey asked. "They didn't throw the book at you, did they? I mean . . . . the worst they could possibly do is sentence you to reform school, or juvy . . . . I don't think you could get life in prison just because of robbery . . . . ."

"It wasn't just robbery," Danalleah said. "They added charges on aggravated assault as well. I mean, I was pulling at your friend's hair, and I bit your other friend in the hand, and then I grabbed your goggles and snapped them back in your face . . . ."

"But you're a minor, and I don't think they can give you life for those."

"They can't. I'm not going to jail, or to juvy, or to any kind of reform school. They're sending me to Transylvania."

"You're being de_port_ed?!"

All Danalleah could do was nod. Fluey stood there, too shocked to say anything. He just turned to Big D.

"Are you gonna let them _do_ it?!" he shouted.

"It's out of my control," Big D said.

"It's because of her mother, isn't it?" Fluey asked, glaring at his superior. "Multi's girlfriend was one of the Siren's flunkies, and you let _her_ off the hook! Just because her mother happens to be Cronella Critch . . . ."

"Fluey, Big D did _not_ let Shawn off the hook," Multi said. "He gave her six months probation, and she's still got three months to go."

"And the reason we were more lenient was because she didn't necessarily do anything illegal," Big D said. "Whereas Miss Critch did break into the museum and stole that moon rock."

"But . . . . but you . . . ." Fluey stammered.

"We're currently trying to appeal this," Big D continued. "There isn't a lot we can do in the meantime, and until the judges make up their minds about this, I'm afraid Miss Critch has to return to Transylvania."

"Then I'll just have to go with her!" Fluey shouted.

"What?!" Coiley shouted. "Fluey, are you out of your mind?! You can't go to Transylvania! What about the band?"

"What about the team?" Multi asked.

"FG can take my place on the team," Fluey said. "And Coiley, you're the lead singer, and Shawn can bang a tambourine, and FG can play the drums."

"Fluey, I can't let you do that," Danalleah said. "You don't belong in Transylvania. You belong here. You have a commitment to your friends."

"Don't you want me to go with you?" Fluey asked.

"More than anything. But I can't ask you to give up everything just for me."

"But Danalleah . . . ."

"I don't want to leave, Fluey, but I have to. Otherwise, I'll just get into more trouble with the law. Who knows? Maybe things will change, and they'll let me come back. But for now, this is the way it has to be."

Danalleah then took off a ring on her finger, and gave it to Fluey. Fluey stared at it. It was a silver ring with a blue stone in it.

"Take my moonstone ring," Danalleah said. "I want you to have it . . . . to remember me."

"I'd remember you without the ring," Fluey said. Then, he put the ring in his pocket, and reached behind his neck for a minute. Then, he handed Danalleah a rectangular silver pendant on a chain.

"It's not worth anything," he told her. "Not as much as a moonstone, but . . . . well, I kinda want you to have it. You know, to remember me?"

"I could never forget you, Fluey," Danalleah said. She and Fluey just looked at each other, and then, slowly, they kissed. Once they pulled away from each other, Danalleah turned to leave. She had a plane to catch. Fluey stood there and watched her go.

Two days had passed since Danalleah left for Transylvania. Fluey was moping around. He was so depressed, FG had to take his place when Big D called the Impossibles for assignments, and they had to cancel a lot of gigs. He spent most of the time holed up in his room at his aunt's house, just staring at the ceiling. He listened to records like "Bye Bye Love" and "Crying in the Rain" by the Everly Brothers, "Sealed with a Kiss" by Brian Hyland, "Half Heaven Half Heartache" by Gene Pitney, "Breaking Up is Hard to Do" by Neil Sedaka, "I Go to Pieces" by Peter and Gordon, "Image of a Girl" by the Safaris, and that classic of heartbreaks, Jimmy Ruffin's "What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?" Fluey was about to wear that record out (by the way, there's are songs from the 50's and 60's, for those who don't know). Multi and Coiley came over one afternoon, to see how he was doing.

"He's not up for visitors today, boys," Tillie explained. "Poor thing. He won't eat, he won't sleep, and all he does is stare at the ceiling and listen to records. I wish there was something we could do to cheer him up."

"That's going to be easier said than done," Multi sighed. "As far as I know, nothing in the world can mend a broken heart."

"He's only known this girl a few days," Tillie said. "I don't understand how he can be this upset about it."

"To a teenager, it's everything," Coiley said with a shrug.

Three days later, the Impossibles were over at the Secret Security Headquarters. Fluey was still moping around. Multi and Coiley were starting to get worried.

"We've got to snap him out of it, chief," Coiley said.

"He's been like this for nearly a week," Multi said.

"I'm afraid that will be easier said than done, boys," Big D said. "Court rules state Danalleah Critch is not allowed any contact with anyone outside Transylvania, until we get some things sorted out."

"And who knows how long that's going to take," Multi sighed.

Multi and Coiley left Big D's office, and sat down in the lobby. Fluey was already in there, staring at Danalleah's ring, glumly.

"Come on, Fluey," Coiley said. "We know you miss Danalleah, but it's not the end of the world."

"Well, it sure feels like it," Fluey said.

"Come on, get your mind off of it," Multi said. "I've got an idea. Why don't we fly the Impossi-Jet to Malibu? I heard on the radio that the surfing conditions were great today."

"Nah, I don't feel like it," Fluey said.

"Well, then, how about the three of us go cruising?" Coiley suggested. "Or maybe a movie, or something."

"No," Fluey said. Coiley glanced at Multi. Multi just shrugged. Neither of them had any ideas left.

"Listen, Fluey, we'd take the Impossi-Jet to Transylvania this second if we could," Multi said. "But we can't. Court orders."

"I know, I know," Fluey said, groaning.

The door opened just then, and Phyllis came in, pushing a mail cart in front of her.

"Hi, guys," she said.

"Hi," Multi and Coiley said. Fluey just sort of waved half-heartedly.

"Still bummed, huh, Fluey?" Phyllis asked.

"What tipped you off?" Fluey said, sarcastically. Phyllis ignored his attitude.

"I've got something that might take your mind off everything," she said. "Since you guys seem to have a break between gigs, why don't you go through your fan mail? You're a little behind in it."

"Good idea," Coiley said, grabbing a handful of letters out of the cart.

"Yeah, signing a few photos will take your mind off things," Multi said.

"Oh all right," Fluey said, and he joined the other two Impossibles in opening their fan mail. Most of the letters were from teen and preteen girls, wanting autographs. Phyllis usually had to deal with these letters, since she was in charge of the Impossibles musical act.

"Hey, Fluey," Multi said, picking an envelope. "Here's a letter for you from a fan in Romania."

"Romania?" Fluey asked. "I didn't know our records sold in Romania."

"Apparently, they do," Coiley said.

Fluey took the envelope from Multi, and looked at the name on the return address: Dominique Croditier. He opened the envelope and skimmed it.

"So what's it say?" Coiley asked.

"It's kinda personal, fellas," Fluey said, standing up. "If you'll excuse me . . . ."

Fluey folded the letter, stuck it in his jacket, and walked off. Multi and Coiley just stared at each other, then they shrugged. Fluey, in the meantime, went down the hall, and straight into a storage closet. He knew he could get some privacy in there. He turned on the overhead light, and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Fluey,_

_Like my assumed name? Can you believe they won't even let me write to you? The only way I could was to use a fake name and a PO Box as an address. Transylvania is such a drag. I'm living with my vampire grandmother, and I'm going to an all girl's school. An all girl's vampire school, which means I have to sleep during the day because all the classes are at night. I don't fit in very well, since I'm only half vampire, and also because my mother is a convict. I know she's behind this whole deportation thing. She just doesn't want me to see you, and Mother can do weird things even without her powers, and even if she's in jail. I hope they get this settled soon. I miss you so much, and I can't wait to see you again._

_Danalleah_

The next day, the Impossibles were out cruising in the Impossi-Jet. Fluey was writing something, but he wouldn't let Multi and Coiley see what it was.

"You seem less depressed today," Coiley commented.

"Hey, things happen," Fluey said, shrugging. "You know how it is."

"I guess," Multi replied. "But we're glad to see you're feeling better, Fluey."

"Well, I figured I'd look on the positive side of things," Fluey said. "The court will realize Danalleah's nothing like her mother, and they'll let her come back. I'm sure of it."

Coiley and Multi nodded, and left Fluey to his letter, which was, of course, to Danalleah:

_Dear Danalleah,_

_Or is it Dominique? Oh well. Whatever works. Thanks for your letter. I really needed it. I guess I should feel relieved you go to an all girl's school. No competition. Just kidding. You'll get used to my sense of humor. No word on the court decisions just yet, but my chief told me they're working on it. I don't doubt your wacky witch mother has a hand in this. She's still mad at us for turning her into a cat, so I wouldn't put it past her to try something sneaky and underhanded. So we'll just have to be sneaky and underhanded, and hope nobody finds out about these letters, or else we're in big trouble. It's kinda like "Romeo and Juliet," except for the taking poison part. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Fluey_

The End

(or maybe it's just the beginning)

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK, sorry for the disappointing ending, all, but this way was more dramatic. Who knows? There may be a sequel to this story in the near future._


End file.
